my valentines day
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Ally just gets dumped the Day before Valentine's day. Will she met Austin? Will he help her? What will happen? ONE-SHOT :)


_**Ally's pov**_

"Dallas. What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked my boyfriend really excitedly. You see it's the day before Valentine's day. I think he going to say something about our plans. We have none yet.. That I know of at least.

"Um.. Ally I don't really know how to say this..." I looked closer at him. Don't know how to say what?

"Dallas, you can tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." I said as if it was obvious,.

"I'm breaking up with you. You see I have been talking to Cassidy and we really are hitting it off. I think me and Cass should give it a try. I'm so sorry Ally." He has kissing me on the cheek and walking away. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

The only thing running through my mind is: I can't believe he dumped me the day before Valentine's day...

I walked home and stayed in my room all night. Know that tomorrow is Valentine's day.. I just got dumped.. And I have to work in the morning. Great..

_**The Next Day.**_

I walked into the restaurant I work at 'Phil's pancakes' It's a weird name considering we serve every breakfast food not just Pancakes...

"Hey Ally. Time for you shift. Remember that if it gets to pack call me. Not that i'll answer." Trish said. She works here to but the night shift. She works night because she can't stay awake on first or second. Plus barely anyone comes in on third. sooo yeah..

"okay Trish. Bye." And with that she left.

The store was completely empty. I pulled out my song book to think of lyrics.

I started thinking. This is what I got so far.

Song" Emily Osment~ Average girl." (Ally right's it in this story!)

_February 14th_

_You say you wanna see me_

_I'm thinking chocolate and flowers_

_We meet for breakfast_

_I'm feeling restless_

_Been gettin' ready for hours_

_and you walk through the door, I go to give you a kiss_

_But you turn your head to avoid my lips_

_And who's this girl you're with?_

_Does that mean we're over, over?_

I start to sing. Right when I was on the last note. Someone put there hand of the counter I jumped and screamed.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed. I looked at the person. He had Blonde hair, Brown eyes with flickers of gold and green in them. He looked amazing to be honest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking at me with concern.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've been paying attention to the store. Would you like to order?" I asked him. He sat down shaking his head yes.

"I just want 6 pancakes please." He said I looked up at him he was smiling so big I thought his face was going to break.

"Yes sir." I said I went and called the order then went back to the consumer.

"Nothing to drink?" I asked him he shook his head no.

"You have an amazing voice. I really liked the song you were singing." He said. I looked up at him to see if I could see if he was lying. I saw nothing that said he was.

"Thank you. And the song is not done. I started it yesterday." I told him I just realized I never introduced myself.

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Allison but please call me Ally." I said sticking my hand out he grabbed my hand and started to shake my hand. I felt shocks running up my arm.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." He said looking me in the eye.

"Ally. Order up." The cook screamed. I went and got Austin's pancakes. and gave them to him.

"Well I'm gonna let you eat. If you need anything let me know. I said turning around only to have Austin grab my arm pulling me back.

"Well.. Why don't you sit with me?" He said. I just nodded and sitting across from him.

"So Ally, What are you doing after you get out of here?" He asked me. I looked at him giving him my full attention.

"Go home and I don't know hang out with my friend Trish." I said. I honestly didn't think about what I would be doing today.

"You're not hanging out with your boyfriend?" He said. I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Me and my boyfriend broke up yesterday. He likes someone else. I'm happy for him." Which I am. I'm happy for Dallas. I'm not even upset that he broke up with me. What upsets me is that he broke up with me the day BEFORE Valentine's day.

"He broke up with you the day before Valentine's day.? That's just rude." Austin said finishing his pancakes.

"Yeah, well that's life for you." I said. Austin got up and put something on the table.

"What time is your shift over?" Austin asked me. I looked up at him.

"2 in the afternoon. Why?" I asked.

"You will see. Bye Als." Austin said leaving. Als? I like it. I think smiling.

It's Now 1:30 and I haven't seen Austin yet...

Maybe he was just wondering what time my shift was over.

Just as I was thinking that. The door opened and in walked in Jimmy Star, A guy with Red hair, Ronny Romone, And Austin.

"Ally Dawson?" Jimmy said. I looked star stuck I bet.

"Yes." I said. Jimmy and Ronny walk toward me.

"Ally, Me and Jimmy would like to give you a record deal. Austin here recorded you singing earlier and we would like to give you a record deal." Ronny ramone said. YOu see Jimmy and Ronny's labels teamed up. so now one company.

"Uh.. Yes. Yes.. Thank you so much." I said. Smiling with that the red head, Jimmy, and Ronny left. leaving me and Austin. I looked at Austin.

He just walked up to me. Gave me a rose, Kissed my cheek. Hugged me and whispered 'Happy Valentine's Day Als.' And walked out.

All I can think is: **Best Valentine's Day ever! And I own it all to Austin. **


End file.
